Blossom
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Sequal to 'Pup'. When Sango and Miroku are sent to a village attacked by bandits, they find the only survivor to be a girl about a year old. They care for the girl while Kaede tries to find her a home. Sango sees a different side of Miroku.


**I finally got the chance to do this. The sequal to **_**Pup**_**. Here's **_**Blossom**_**. **

_**PLEASE READ THIS:**_** You may need to read **_**Pup **_**or understand the beginning of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

It was early morning when Kaede awoke Sango and Miroku from their slumber.

"What's wrong Kaede?" Sango asked sleepily, "Are Inuyasha and Kagome back?"

"No," Kaede said, "I just wanted you two to check on a village in the not far from here. I saw a thick plume of black smoke rising from it and heard bandits going through the woods."

"We're on it," Miroku said, already standing up.

"Tell Shippo we'll be back soon," Sango said, picking up her Hirakotsu. Sango and Miroku went outside. The sun was just peeking over the trees. Some of the farmers were already outside, tending to their crops. Sango and Miroku followed the forest path to the village. And what they found shocked them. The bandits left nothing standing. All the houses had been burned to the ground. Mangled, bloody bodies of men, women, children and even babies were everywhere. Blood covered the ground and the feeling of death was heavy in the air. Sango felt tears burn in her eyes.

"Oh my god," she whispered, her hand over her mouth. Miroku wrapped an arm around her shoulder, leading her through the dead bodies.

"Do you think anyone is still alive?" Sango asked.

"I doubt it," said Miroku. Still, they searched. When they reached one of last of the ruins, they heard something. Crying.

"Sango, do you hear that?" Miroku asked. Sango nodded.

"It sounds like a child," she said. They searched around. They stopped at the ruins of a house.

"It sounds like it's coming from here," Miroku said. But there was clearly nothing there except two dead bodies. One of a man and one of a woman. Sango knelt down.

"It's coming from underground," she said, crawling around, "Right here." Sango moved aside the charred remains of a rug to reveal a trap door. She opened it and inside was a little girl, about a year old. She had pale skin and waist long straight black hair. She was wearing a dark pink kimono decorated with cherry blossom petals and sandals. She looked up at Sango and Miroku with tear filled stormy blue eyes.

"Mama. Papa," she said. Sango looked from the girl to the bodies of the man and woman.

"Miroku, those must be her parents," Sango said, "They must of put her in here to protect her."

"We should get her out of here," Miroku said. He picked up the little girl, keeping her face buried in his shoulder so she wouldn't have to see the death around her.

"Miroku wait," Sango said. She bent down, picking something up out of the hole. It was a doll with black hair tied back into a ponytail, wearing a pink kimono. They quickly left the village, keeping the girls eyes shielded from the dead bodies. They were silent until reaching Kaede's village.

"Back so soon?" Kaede asked.

"The village is completely destroyed," Miroku told her as he and Sango sat down, "But we found this little girl." Miroku sat the girl in her lap. Sango gave her her doll and the girl's face brightened.

"What is ye name child?" Kaede asked the girl sweetly.

"Sakura," said the girl.

"Her parents were killed," Sango said, "She was the only living one in the village."

"Poor child," Kaede said, "I'll see if I can find a family here to take her in for now." Kaede left, leaving Miroku, Sango and Sakura alone.

"You're so cute, aren't you Blossom?" Miroku said sweetly to the girl. She smiled at him.

"Blossom?" Sango asked.

"A nickname," Miroku answered. Sakura climbed out of Miroku's lap, going towards the hut entrance.

"I think she wants to go outside," Sango said, "Let's take her to the fields. They're lovely this time of year." Sango picked Sakura up and went outside, followed by Miroku. They went to the fields. which was blooming with flowers at the time. Sakura's face brightened and she squirmed in Sango's arms. Sango put her down, letting her run through the flowers.

"She's adorable," Sango said, looking fondly at Sakura, who had ran over to them taking their hands in her smaller ones.

"Come," she said. Miroku and Sango obeyed, following in the girl. She led him to a purple flower and a pink flower, picked it up.

"For you," she said, giving Miroku the pink flower.

"For you," she said, giving Sango the purple flower. They smiled at her.

"Say thank you," Sakura said. Miroku and Sango chuckled.

"Thank you Blossom," Miroku said, giving Sakura a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you," Sango said, giving Sakura a big hug. Sakura went back to playing in the flowers as Miroku and Sango sat down. To Miroku's surprise, Sango rested her head on his shoulder as she watched Sakura. Taking a chance, Miroku wrapped an arm around her waist, his hand resting on her thigh.

"Poor girl doesn't realize what just happened," Sango said, watching Sakura run around happily, "She just lost her parents."

"She'll learn what happened when she's old enough to understand," Miroku said. They stayed outside as night fell, playing with Sakura, stopping only to eat lunch. Miroku looked up at the star filled sky and had an idea.

"Come here Blossom," he said. Sakura did so. Miroku sat her in his lap, her back to him and laid down so that he and Sakura were looking at the stars in the sky.

"Oooooooh," Sakura said, her eyes widening in in amazement. Sango laid down next to them.

"It's a beautiful night," Sango whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you," Miroku said. Sango blushed at the compliment. Sakura soon fell asleep, her head resting on Miroku's chest.

"She's asleep," Miroku said, stroking Sakura's hair.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Sango said, "But you would make a good father Miroku." Miroku smiled at her.

"Only if you were the mother of my children," he said. Sango's eye widened. She turned to look at Miroku to find him staring at her.

"I love you Sango," Miroku said, "You're the only woman I want to be with." Sango felt tears burn in her eyes, a smile spreading across her face.

"Do you mean that?" she asked.

"Yes," Miroku said, "I do." Sango leaned forward and kissed Miroku right on the lips. It was a small kiss, but meant the world to them. They parted, looking into each others eyes.

"I love you too," she said. Miroku grinned and they leaned in for another kiss, this one more passionate than the last. The moment was broken however, by an "Ewwww," coming from Sakura, who had woken up and was covering her eyes. Miroku and Sango laughed and snuggled close to each other and together, the three of them fell asleep under the stars.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome had returned that night passed the field where Sango, Miroku and Sakura were sleeping.

"Inuyasha, am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Kagome asked him. She and Inuyasha looked at Sango, who was snuggled into Miroku's side and a little girl about one year old with wast long black hair wearing a dark pink kimono decorated with cherry blossom petals and sandals. Inuyasha looked from the three sleeping forms to Kagome and said, "How long have we been gone?"

**There's **_**Blossom**_**! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
